No One Like You
by ISungyi
Summary: Tidak perlu membuatku cemburu untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Bukankah semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Di mataku ini, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Di hatiku ini, aku hanya bisa merasakan cintamu / Kyumin Yaoi / Oneshoot / NC-21 / Keep calm and love Kyumin


**_Lee Sanghyun & Isungyi_**

_Proudly present_

**_~No One Like You~_**

_Cast :_

_Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun_

_RATE : M_

_Genre : canon, romance ^^_

_WARNING : Yaoi, Boys Love, smut, _

_Desclimer : Fanfiction ini 100% ide dari Lee sanghyun, NC-scene 100% ide dari Isungyi -_-'_

_enjoyed the story_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_December, 2013_**

Kyuhyun memasuki dorm dengan helaan nafas beratnya, ia melangkah gontai seusai melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannnya di rak.

Lampu masih menyala terang, pertanda bahwa masih ada penghuni dorm yang masih terjaga meski ini sudah larut malam. TV tidak menyala, namun, Kyuhyun melihat sosok lain yang tengah duduk di sofa, membelakanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, paham betul akan sosok itu. Meskipun dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, sosok yang tengah bersandar itu hanya terlihat menyembul sebagian rambutnya.

"Hai Hyung…" Kyuhyun menyapa sosok itu sambil berjalan menuju lemari es, mengambil air mineral dan kemudian meminumnya

Sosok itu sontak menoleh dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Bagaimana pengambilan gambar untuk musicalnya? Seru kan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan masih memunggungi Kyuhyun.

**TAK!**

Bunyi botol air mineral yang dibenturkan pada meja makan cukup untuk membuat Sungmin berjengit dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tak peduli meski ia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya telah membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun memburuk.

"Pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, bukan? Hyung sedang ingin bermain-main denganku?"

Tanpa Sungmin duga suara Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di belakangnya, bahkan terasa dingin meniup-niup rambut _gold_nya.

Sungmin mendongak, dan ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya, tengah menundukkan kepala dan menatapnya tajam.

"Karena menyenangkan bermain denganmu, Kyu!" Kekehnya masih enggan menurunkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam bibir ranum Sungmin yang bergerak-gerak di bawahnya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyambar bibir_ kissable_ itu kemudian melepasnya cepat sebelum tangan Sungmin bergerak untuk memberikan satu pukulan ke kepalanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menciumku _eoh?" _Sungut Sungmin kesal.

"Siapa suruh membahas hal itu sekarang? Kau tahu sendiri, aku paling benci ketika harus melakukan apa yang tidak aku suka. Kenapa harus aku!?" Kyuhyun melayangkan protes yang sebetulnya bukan ia tujukan pada Sungmin. _Magnae _Super Junior itu merasa dimanfaatkan sekarang. Meski ia tahu tidak kepada Sungmin seharusnya ia marah-marah tapi terlebih pada kontrak semena-mena SM yang memaksanya harus berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang nantinya akan terlibat skandal dengannya.

"Berhentilah menggerutu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menggerutu." Lirih Sungmin sembari mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin, membuat jarak di antara mereka hanya sebatas udara tipis, "Tapi kenapa harus selalu aku?" gerutunya, "Melelahkan sekali memiliki skandal dengan gadis-gadis itu. Membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman."

"Itu Karena namamu 'menjual' dan kau sangat professional…" Jawab Sungmin kemudian.

"Yaa, Meskipun… harus aku akui jika hasil-hasil foto itu benar-benar berbicara, tentang ekspresi dan suara hatimu…" Sungmin tergelak tanpa Suara. "Lain kali cobalah lebih ceria, _hm?_" Ucap Sungmin sembari memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

Kyuhyun semakin bertambah kesal. Sungmin bukannya menghibur, tapi malah membuatnya kesal. Ia beranjak memutari sofa, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

Dilihatnya laptop Sungmin yang tengah menyala "Kau sedang membaca komentar-komentar musicalmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"Tentang aktingmu? Atau foto-foto mesra yang terlalu dibuat-buat itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sinis.

Sungmin tak terima dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun "Apa? Apanya yang dibuat-buat? Kau tidak lihat senyum bahagia di bibir kami berdua, huh?"

"Hentikan! Dasar genit! Kebiasaanmu selalu seperti itu. Tidak dengan para noona, atau para ahjussi itu. Kebiasaanmu aneh, kau tahu?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh, kemudian ia kembali focus dengan laptopnya. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat Sungmin yang tampak baik-baik saja

"Ming…" Kyuhyun membuka suara

"Hm?" Jawab Sungmin tanpa melepaskan matanya dari layar

"Jangan membuatku ragu dan berpikir ulang bahwa sepertinya aku telah salah merekomendasikan peran D'Artagnan untukmu" Kata Kyuhyun

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan fokusnya, ia yang awalnya mencondongkan badannya ke laptop kembali duduk tegak

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Hhhhh…akan lebih baik jika Kyu'tagnan dan ConstanMing" Desah Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada sofa, dan Sungmin benar-benar tergelak kali ini.

"Apa ucapanku itu membuatmu terngiang-ngiang, huh?" Ledek Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun sudah terlalu malas menjawabnya

"Bukankah lebih baik dengan Kyu'seung dan HyunaMin?" Goda Sungmin lagi, ia memiringkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun dan menyangga kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangannya di sandaran sofa

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan memicingkan matanya

"Kau tidak pintar, sayang! Kau pikir aku akan terpancing dengan ucapan frontalmu itu di RS? Kau mau berduet dengan Hyuna? Silahkan saja! Aku pastikan jerawat-jerawat bodoh itu akan memenuhi wajahmu saking gugupnya kau berhadapan dengan Hyuna!" Ejek Sungmin puas

Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Setelah Seulgi, Hyuna, dan…siapa lagi nanti? Kekasihku ini benar-benar lucu ketika sedang marah. Kau selalu menunjukkan kecemburuanmu dengan mengumbar rayuan gombal di media" Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, berhenti tepat saat ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Kyuhyun

"Apakah kau benar-benar terobsesi dengan Hyuna? Hyuna-shi sudah ada sejak lama, namun kau baru menyinggungnya setelah crossdressing supershow kita. Kenapa baru sekarang Kyu?" Sungmin mengakhiri dengan meniupkan nafasnya di bibir Kyuhyun, dengan sengaja.

"YAA!"

Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat usahanya menggoda Kyuhyun berhasil. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin hingga membuatnya jatuh tepat di atas dadanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbaring di atas sofa. Cho Kyuhyun dengan sigap segera melingkarkan kakinya pada Kaki Sungmin dan mengunci pergerakan Sungmin.

"Tampaknya kau sudah dapat membaca semuanya, Lee Sungmin. sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan prasangka-prasangka konyol yang mungkin ada di kepala cantikmu itu" Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda Sungmin

"Jika kau berfikir aku akan cemburu, kau salah Cho! karena aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa kau tidak bisa dengan wanita!" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tahu betul bahwa Sungmin telah mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik kepala Sungmin yang berada di atasnya, mempertemukan bibir tebalnya dengan kening mulus kekasihnya.

"Susah sekali membuatmu cemburu, padahal kau sering sekali membuatku nyaris meledak karena tingkahmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu membuatku cemburu untuk mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. Bukankah semuanya terlihat lebih jelas. Di mataku ini, aku hanya bisa melihatmu. Di hatiku ini, aku hanya bisa merasakan cintamu. Dan kau, Teruslah berfikir tentangku, penuhi ingatanmu tentangku, dan teruslah menatapku, karena lewat mata itu, aku benar-benar dapat merasakan cintamu" Sungmin menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya. _Namja_ manis itu menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah meragukanku, seperti aku yang selalu percaya bahwa kau memang untukku…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan nafas Kyuhyun berhembus lembut di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…." Bisiknya lembut kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae, chagiya…." Kyuhyun berbisik mesra, lalu ia bangkit untuk duduk dengan tetap menahan Sungmin dalam pelukannya,

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, kali ini Kyuhyunlah yang memulai interaksi intim mereka. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun menyapu setiap mili bibir _kissable_nya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua _Hezel_nya menatap tepat ke dalam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun merapikan rambut _gold_ Sungmin yang berantakan.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Ming. Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun meminta ijin.

Sungmin menggiggit bibir bawahnya menggoda, "Tentu saja, tuan! Service excellent sudah kusiapkan untukmu" Jawab Sungmin terkikik geli, ia senang saat Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya dan menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka.

"That's good!" Jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. _Namja_ tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka ,namja tampan itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan membawa kekasihnya itu meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ke kamar mereka. Sungmin tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang membimbingnya. Ke manapun Kyuhyun akan membawanya ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah di sana ada Kyuhyun, maka itu sudah berarti surga baginya.

"_Eeuunnghh Kyuhh"_ Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun menyesap lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya. _Namja_ manis itu mulai bergerak gelisah ketika jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mengusap _nipple_nya_._ Kyuhyun menikmati wajah Sungmin yang mengerang nikmat karena perlakuannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menambahkan kenikmatan itu dengan menggigit pelan leher Sungmin dan memberinya tanda di sana.

"_Sshhhh ahhh Kyuhh" _Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun menaikkan T-_shirt_ Sungmin dan menjilat tonjolan merah muda miliknya. _Namja_ tampan itu hampir jatuh lemas jika Kyuhyun tidak memegang pinggulnya dan membuatnya tetap pada posisinya berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun menggigit _nipple_ kanan Sungmin dan memilin _nipple_ kirinya. Memberi sensasi geli yang membuat birahinya terpompa naik dan lepas kendali.

Kyuhyun menjilati perut Sungmin kemudian membuka celana _jeans_nya. _Namja_ jangkung itu menyeringai puas melihat celana dalam Sungmin yang menyembul karena perlakukannya. Sungmin mendesah semakin kuat ketika Kyuhyun meremas miliknya yang telah tegang. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melanda bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mulai terlena dengan surga yang ditawarkannya. _Namja_ tampan itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga menyisakan boxer yang menutupi kejantanannya.

"Bagaimana jika bermain sambil mendengarkan ini _hyung?"_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai ke arahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu menyalakan speakernya dan memutar lagu duet Hyuna dan Hyunseung untuk menemani proses penyatuan mereka. Kyuhyun berajalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga menempel erat dengan tubuhnya.

"_Benar-benar terobsesi menjadi Hyunseung, eoh?"_

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang. _Namja_ jangkung itu merangkak di atas tubuh Sungmin dan memanjarakannya di bawah kungkungan badan besarnya. Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya, ketika lidah Kyuhyun dengan lincah bergerak di sekitar lidahnya.

Lagu 'NOW' milik Hyuna dan Hyunseung benar-benar membuat kamar mereka semakin panas. Sungmin meremas ujung bantalnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun mulai bergerak turun ke bagian privatnya. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun memegangi kedua kaki Sungmin yang ia tekuk untuk memudahkannya mengoral kejantanan Sungmin.

"_Ahhhh,, Kyuh,,, aahhhh"_ Sungmin menggelinjang liar di atas ranjangnya. _Namja_ manis itu sekuat tenaga menahan klimaksnya agar bisa lebih lama merasakan _service_ Kyuhyun.

"Slluurpp" Kyuhyun menghisap junior Sungmin yang sudah tegak menjulang. _Namja_ tampan terus menghisap milik Sungmin untuk memancing cairannya keluar.

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahannya. Kyuhyun memaksa cairannya keluar meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. _Namja_ tampan itu menyeringai di antara paha Sungmin. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang telah basah oleh cairan Sungmin.

"Kau selalu manis Ming." Kekehnya pelan kemudian memuntahkan cairan itu di tangannya. Sungmin terengah-engah setelah klimaksnya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun, sang kekasih mengolesi jari-jarinya dengan cairan spermanya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sungmin membuat _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu sedikit berjingkat karena perih.

"_Kyuuhh.. pelanh" _desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jarinya. _Namja_ manis itu sesekali ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika Kyuhyun mulai memutar jari-jarinya ke dalam _single hole_nya.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu mulai merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak melihat Sungmin menggelinjang di bawahnya sembari menyebut namanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jari-jarinya. _Namja_ tampan itu mengocok pelan miliknya kemudian menggesek-gesekkannya di depan lubang Sungmin untuk menggodanya.

"_AAhhhhhh" _Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama terengah ketika proses penyatuan itu. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, kemudian mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kedua tubuh adam itu saling menyatu, bergerak seirama mengikuti irama detak jantung mereka.

"Ahhhh,, ahhhhh" Sungmin terus mendesah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu sesekali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Kyuhyun terus bergerak meng _in-out_ kan juniornya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya menatap iris_ hezel_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"_OOOhhhhh" _Kyuhyun menggeram ketika juniornya terasa dipijat oleh dinding rectum Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih bibir Sungmin dan membungkam desahannya dengan ciuman panas.

"Akkhhhh Kyuuh" Sungmin berteriak keras, klimaks keduanya sudah hampir sampai menjemputnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya semakin terengah merasakan gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat di atasnya.

"Minnhhhh"

"Kyuuuhhhh"

"AAkkkhhhhh" keduanya mendesah nikmat ketika berhasil mendapatkan klimaks.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terengah. Sebuah senyuman mengakhiri sesi percintaan mereka malam ini. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh polos Sungmin dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Sungmin dan menggumamkan _lullaby_ untuk mengantarkan Sungmin ke alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun melirik _speaker_nya. Entah sejak kapan alat pemutar musiknya itu tidak lagi memutar lagu Hyuna dan juga Hyunseung. Sesi percintaannya dengan Sungmin malam ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Sungminnya yang indah yang tak akan pernah tergantikan, meski dengan 100 wanita seperti Hyuna sekalipun.

**_There is no one else like you, even when I look around, just trying to find someone like that  
A good person like you A good person like you A good heart like yours A good gift like you  
It's so lucky, where else could you find a guy who'd protect you like me  
A happy guy like me A happy guy like me The happiest guy who smiles like me_**

**_(No Other)_**

**_Yeeeaaaahhhhhh Happy B'day for Mak Mecca ^^_**

**_This fanfiction is dedicated for You_**

**_Itu NC-nya udah Ganas meraung-raung belum? 0_o_**

**_Thanks for reading and review…_**

**_Keep calm and love KYUMIN_**

**_(131221)_**

**_Sign_**

**_Lee sisters (Sanghyun – Sungyi)_**

**_kkkkkkkkkk_**


End file.
